To You I Belong
by Frelise
Summary: Blaine Anderson was having an easy time at McKinley High, that is until he gets attacked by three jocks. Thankfully a certain tall, dark, and handsome swoops in to save the day.  eventual Puck/Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Since joining McKinley, Blaine had not been shoved into a single locker. He hadn't been slushied, not one person had called him a homophobic name, and he had begun to think that maybe, just maybe, he'd go through this year without incident.

He was wrong.

It was late by the time he exited the school building, having stayed after to work on his performance for Glee Club. He was just crossing the parking lot towards his Hummer when an unfamiliar voice spoke. "Hey fag." The sound came as a surprise; the night had been eerily quiet moments ago, and he had gone through the school without catching sight of a single student. So when Blaine turned and found himself facing a trio of beefy looking guys, the pit of his stomach dropped.

It was obvious to anyone at McKinley that the three were jocks – the problem was, he couldn't pin a name to any of the faces. Were they on the Football team? Hockey? If he remembered correctly, those were the two groups that had bullied the Glee members most.

Swallowing, he tried to force a smile. _Be calm_, he told himself. Maybe they just got a flat tire or wanted to congratulate him on his victory at sectionals? "Hello," his voice shook a little as he spoke, and he knew the moment the man's face twisted into a sneer that congratulating him was probably the furthest thing from what he wanted to do.

"You've been here for several months now, homo. That's about when your get-out-of-jail-free card _expires_. The rules here are simple. No queers allowed. So Anderson – that's your name, right? – you've got two options." At this, the large jock paused. He reached an arm out towards the lackey on his left, who obliged by handing him a baseball bat. "One: you can admit that you've seen the errors of your way and go straight, taking this beating with grace. Or two: you can stay a faggot and get beaten twice as hard until your crying like the little bitch you are. So… what's it gonna be, Anderson?"

Blaine stared at them, uncomprehending. He had dealt with bullies before, on several occasions, in fact, but this… this was taking it much further than anything he had experience with. Was this guy seriously going to hit him with a _bat_? Blaine's eyes flickered from one boy to the next, until they landed back on the guy who had taken charge. From their expressions, he knew trying to talk his way out of this was not going to work.

His hands curled into fists. He had spent years preparing himself against an attacker, but he was pretty sure being outnumbered, against a weapon, with guys twice his size left him little room for victory.

"_Fuck you._"

The words escaped before he even had time to think about it; he was not about to be cowed into admitting a lie, and regardless he doubted they would be any gentler to him if he did. So he took the third option:

He ran.

Sadly, running didn't get him as far as he had hoped. The three had caught him easily enough within seconds, and he found his thrashing limbs being pinned down. "Oho, you're going to regret that," the largest one hissed into his ear. Before Blaine could reply, pain exploded on his right hip. He cried out in surprise, his eyes shutting tightly as he tried to focus on breathing and not the searing pain that threatened to cause him to black out.

After that, the rest came as a blur. One thing he managed to realize in the midst of the chaos, however, was the bat was only used that once. He heard it clatter somewhere over his head before heavy boots started to dig into his sides, causing the ex-warbler to bite down on his lip in a failed attempt to keep from crying out again.

At some point, one of them must have pulled him to his feet, because he was now shoved against a wall and fists flew at him from several directions. His chest felt like it was on fire and though it couldn't have been very long, it seemed like _hours_.

He thought he might have managed to hit someone once, but he wasn't sure.

"Hey!" This voice, unlike the others, was very much familiar – it sounded loud compared with the unspoken silence that had developed, and the anger could be felt with a radiating force. Blissfully, the beating stopped. An involuntary gasp slipped through Blaine's mouth, and he was suddenly grateful for the distraction. Blaine's body collapsed, unable to keep his body upright without the forceful hands of his attackers restraining him.

"Well, well. If it isn't Puckerman. You know, I remember a time when we could have counted you in on this action. But that was before you became a singing, dancing pussy." Again, it was the lead assailant who spoke; the other two either weren't sure what to say or simply didn't care enough to.

Blaine could hear footsteps storming over, and a low growl. "Get the hell out of here before I fucking _destroy_ you," Puck spoke with such loathing that Blaine almost thought he was hallucinating. Since when did Puck care so much about him? He probably didn't. It was just the noble thing to do, and they were in Glee together.

Laughter sounded from above him. "You really think you can best all three of us? Even you can't be that stupid."

"I'm not alone, dipshit." Silence met his response.

"You're bluffing."

"Have you ever known me to lie? Mr. Shoe is just a short distance away, along with Finn, Mike, Sam…"

The feet nearest to Blaine shuffled uneasily.

"Dude, let's just go," one of the lesser two whispered.

A momentary silence filled the air, and Blaine wondered if they would stay anyway. But finally the larger one grunted, and soon they were backtracking away. "You fucking rat us out Puck, and your next." Several seconds passed before the sound of screeching tires could be heard peeling out.

Blaine wanted to move… wanted to lift his head and look over at the boy who had probably just saved him from a prolonged agony, but he couldn't. It felt like if Blaine so much as tried, he would break down and start crying uncontrollably, and this was _Puck_. Mr. Badass. The last thing he wanted to do in front of Noah Puckerman was cry.

"Dude, are you… Let me call 911," Puck's voice sounded afraid, which caught him off guard. _Do I look that bad?_

"N-no. Don't… please, Puck." He forced his eyes to open (_when did I close them?_) and met Puck's deep brown ones – had he always had such pretty eyes? Puck's eyebrows were furrowed in concern, and he gave his head a small shake. Blaine hadn't realized he'd gotten so close.

"You're bleeding. We need to get you to a hospital."

"I can't, Puck… if my dad finds out…" He couldn't finish the sentence. His head was throbbing, his throat felt dry, and if Blaine tried to talk again there was a good chance he'd throw up.

Puck's jaw clenched, followed by a string of swear words. "C'mon, then. I have a first aid kit at my place."

When Puck's arms tentatively wrapped around Blaine's waist, Blaine couldn't keep the whimper from rolling forth from his throat. Puck quickly apologized, but Blaine brushed it away with a short shake of his head. It wasn't his fault, after all.

It took about 15 minutes to get to his car, and probably longer as he slid Blaine into the passenger's seat and buckled him in. By the time the car was moving, Blaine's head was spinning. Puck must have sensed his discomfort because he turned the radio on. He even changed the station until Katy Perry was blasting from the speakers. Blaine's lips twitched.

"Mr. Shue and the others weren't there, were they?" Blaine's voice came out a low murmur, and he could tell he was on the verge of passing out. All the same, he peeked over at the driver through his half-lidded eyes.

Puck smiled darkly. "Nope."

**(I just updated this chapter to try to fix the point of view so it wasn't as jarring. The last few paragraphs still seem off to me, but it's a little better then before. Also, some of the fight scenario was inspired by a fanfic I read at some point. Sadly I can't recall the name of it, but if I stumble across it again I'll include a link. In that story, Kurt was being attacked by Dave and a group of his buddies.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Puck's PoV**:

After that, the drive went quietly and without incident. Puck could hear the smaller boy's ragged breathing, his body slumped in an uncomfortable looking position as he dozed.

Poor guy.

It wasn't a secret that Noah Puckerman had done his fair share of bullying. In fact, he'd still partake in an occasional dumpster toss (especially when it came to that freaky kid, Jacob Ben Israel), but he would never beat someone senseless, no matter what the reason. And this case wasn't the exception, that's for damn sure.

Okay, so _maybe_ there was a time when he picked on Kurt Hummel because he was gay, but _dude_. C'mon! The boy had worn a corset to school. A flippin' _corset_. That's like... an invitation to be harassed if ever there was one.

But upon joining Glee, Puck was proud to say he'd amended his ways. Aside from a gay joke here or there when Kurt was in his bitch-mode, he'd refrained from being anything less than accepting. So when he'd entered the parking lot only to see Blaine Anderson getting his ass kicked by three thugs, it really pissed him off.

Thankfully they had bought into his lies, because there had been no way in hell he could have taken them on at once… but damn, he would've gone down trying.

It took less time than usual to reach his house (going 20 over the speed limit _might_ have had something to do with it), his sleek truck pulling easily into the driveway. Puck yanked the key from the ignition before turning his attention back to the boy riding shotgun.

Even in the dark, with most of his body turned away, Blaine looked like shit. His hair, which rarely was anything less than perfect, looked unkempt; his dark curls were in disarray, a few even dipping down over his damp forehead. His eyes were still closed, which gave Puck an easy view of the shiner that was growing more prominent as time ticked by. His lip was split, he had a cut on his right cheek, and Puck was certain that his body was littered with bruises underneath his battered clothes.

Puck let out a shaky sigh. The guy needed a doctor's treatment. He'd let him crash at his place for now, but if anything looked beyond his ability to heal, his ass was going to the hospital whether he liked it or not.

Feeling slightly better after his mental pep talk, he got out of the driver's seat and made his way quickly to the passenger's side.

He wasn't sure if it was the door creaking or the sudden gust of wind, but once the door was open, Blaine stirred. His eyelids fluttered open and he gave a soft moan, trying to focus on the body leaning over his. "Wha… Puck?" His voice was slightly hoarse, causing Puck to wince.

Note to self: get that kid a glass of water once he was settled inside.

"Yeah dude. We're at my house. I'm going to help you out of the car now, alright?" Puck waited for Blaine to nod his head before continuing, taking it slow as he pulled the ex-warbler out the door. "Good, good. Okay, now my mom is probably getting ready for her second job, so we need to be quiet. If she catches me smuggling you in…" He trailed off, letting Blaine's mind fill in the rest.

His mom was pretty chill as far as mothers went, but if she saw how beat-up Blaine was she'd start freaking out, and he was _not_ in the mood for that. Not to mention after the last time he had Finn stay over, they'd gotten drunk and passed out on the couch. She had basically banned his friends from staying over after that.

If Blaine heard him, he showed no sign of it. Puck was practically carrying his body in, which was not at all as easy as he'd imagined. Grunting from the effort, he heaved the near unconscious boy further into his arms, trying to slip unnoticed into his bedroom before his mom or sister saw.

Once Blaine was sprawled on his bed, he kicked the door shut. He may look small, but he weighed a frickin' _ton_. Puck stretched his back out, groaning as he did so. Blaine would get a piece of his mind later, he decided. But for now…

He gently shook Blaine against his shoulder until his eyes opened once more. "Stay awake, dude. At least until we get you fixed up." Blaine stared at him with a slight frown, obviously unhappy that he couldn't just pass out like he wanted to. But after a few seconds, he gave a tiny sigh. "Can we just… skip that? Everywhere hurts… I don't… I don't want to move anymore."

Puck, who had just finished dragging the first aid kit from under his bed, spared Blaine a sympathetic smile. "No can do. You'll feel worse tomorrow if we don't get it out of the way now."

Blaine pursed his lips. "You sound like you have experience with this."

Puck laughed roughly, moving his hands to assess how bad the injuries were on Blaine's face. "You could say that."

At one point, the door closed to the front of the house as his mother left for work. Beyond that, everything was unusually silent except for their mingled breathing as Puck helped patch Blaine's injuries. "You uh, should probably take your shirt off."

For one awkward moment, Blaine struggled to pull his shirt over his head. Once the material was off and flung to the floor, Puck inhaled sharply. "Shit."

There were plenty of bruises forming over his chest, but the wounds were worst on his sides. Several of the marks had broken open from being repeatedly hit, and others were on the verge. There were sections over his ribs that caused Puck to fear they might have been broken or fractured, but he wasn't entirely sure. Puck gingerly pressed his fingers against one of the spots, earning a gasp from Blaine.

"Dude, you need a fucking doctor. I can't fix that, and I don't even know how bad it is. Stop being a moron and let me take you-"

"No. Puck, I'm fine. It'll heal on its own." This statement was greeted with one of the dirtiest looks Puck could manage.

"Really. I'll be okay… just do what you can. Please," Blaine pleaded. Puck sighed loudly, muttering something along the lines of "If you get an infection or something, I swear to God…" under his breath before continuing.

When Puck at last finished, he sat back on his legs to look over his work. "It's not pretty, but it's the best I could do. Did I miss anything?"

Blaine remained quiet.

Obviously he _did_ miss somewhere, but it didn't look like Blaine felt like sharing. "Dude, come on."

"It's not... I mean, I don't think you can do much about it."

"Well _show me_ and I'll let you know."

Biting his lower lip involuntarily, Blaine eased himself into a standing position. Puck moved until he was standing upright as well, his arms hovering nearby in case it looked like Blaine was about to collapse. He gave Puck a grateful smile.

"It's my… mh." At this, Puck raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he so nervous about? Did his ass get bruised or something?

As Blaine hesitantly began to tug his jeans down slightly, Puck almost forgot to breath. _What is he… oh, fuck_.

Blaine's hip looked like someone had smashed a brick against it. Blaine only revealed a bit of the skin to keep his dignity intact, but it was enough to make Puck want to punch someone. "It should heal on its own too, so… it's not a big deal," Blaine's tone was light, but Puck suspected he was only trying to calm him down. Which was probably smart; If he could have it his way, he'd go run down those mother fuckers for what they did.

He didn't know Blaine all that well, but the guy was as nice as one could get. He didn't deserve this.

**- TBC? -**

**(Okay! First off… I have never had an injury beyond slamming my finger in a door, so trying to explain Blaine's injuries was me going on blind instincts. If you notice one or more of the descriptions are way off, please tell me. xD I'll try to rewrite it. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaine's PoV**:

It took them 15 minutes to agree on a course of action for his hip. Puck had been adamant that it needed to be tended to, while Blaine argued that it was just _fine_ and he was overreacting. Only when Blaine explained there wasn't much that could be done and that it probably looked worse than it actually was did Puck reluctantly concede.

Blaine had been at McKinley for several months now, and he could count on his fingers how many times he and Noah Puckerman had exchanged words. Outside of Glee Club, the only time they even _saw_ one another was when they both happened to be at the Hudson-Hummel household at the same time.

Of these rare encounters, they had really only hung out once. While Kurt had to leave for an hour to deal with a crisis concerning Mercedes, Blaine had stayed behind with Finn and Puck. During that time they had bonded over pizza and a Buckeyes game, which he refused to admit he had enjoyed profusely.

Because as much as Blaine liked talking about the latest issue of Vogue and discussing which outfits would be best fitted for the following day, it had been refreshing for once to just be one of the boys. But that day they'd had Finn sitting between them, keeping the conversation light and flowing, whereas now they sat in an awkward silence.

It was clear to anyone (had anyone been present, that is) that the two boys were exhausted. Blaine for one could barely keep his eyes open, and the splitting headache that had wormed its way in a moment ago showed no sign of relenting.

However, as desperate as Blaine was to crash for the night, getting there was proving to be difficult.

Puck's bedroom was rather small, and most of the space was taken up by his King sized mattress. This meant that they either had to share the bed (something he doubted Puck would agree to), or one of them would have to go camp out in Puck's truck or sleep in the bathtub.

Seeing as this was Puck's house, Blaine wasn't about to kick him from his bed, but the idea of being cramped into a small space with the multitude of bruises now adorning his body wasn't exactly idealistic. However, after everything Puck had done, it was the least he could do…

"Dude, you're not sleeping in the bathtub."

The sudden sound of Puck's voice caused the smaller boy to jump, startling Blaine out of his reverie. He hadn't even realized his eyes were glued to the bathroom door until Puck spoke. _Good job, captain obvious._

"My bed's pretty big, so if you're worried I'm going to try anyth-"

"What? No! No, of course not. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Blaine interrupted, his cheeks flushing.

The taller boy had a wide grin plastered on his face. "It was _a joke_, Anderson. Lighten up. But seriously, my bed's fucking huge. I think we can both fit on it without having to spoon," he said lightly, nudging the ex-Warbler in the side (_which was met by a sharp inhale from Blaine, followed by "Shit, sorry!" from Puck_).

Blaine gave him a weary smile. Puck was full of surprises tonight, and Blaine wondered absently if he knew the guy at all. If someone had told him a day ago that Puck would sweep in, save the day, and then offer to share a bed with him, he'd have laughed it off as a joke.

Yet that's exactly what was happening.

"Okay, if you're sure," Blaine agreed hesitantly followed by a yawn, too tired to talk about it further.

Blaine hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on but if Puck was troubled by it, Blaine failed to notice. The shirt had been disgustingly dirty after the quarrel in the parking lot, and Blaine was grateful that it wasn't on his skin anymore.

The curly-haired boy crawled over to the other side of the mattress before curling up by the pillow, a low sigh of relief escaping his lips. His eyes were already shut by the time Puck could be heard pulling down the blankets on his side.

Blaine thought he heard the older boy chuckle, but he was too far unconscious to know for sure.

_-X-_

_Beep... beep… beep… beep… beep…_

_Ugh_. Blaine really hated the sound of his alarm clock. _Had it always sounded so annoying_? He wondered irritably. Still half-asleep, he reached out his arm to hit the snooze button, his hand proceeding through empty space where his dresser was supposed to be.

"What the..." Blaine forced his eyelids open, peering groggily at the area his hand had just passed through. It took him a moment to understand what was happening, but slowly the events of last night returned to Blaine in a flurry in images.

With a groan, Blaine buried his face deeper into the pillow, noticing vaguely that it smelled like strawberries. When the incessant beeping kept on going, Blaine had half a mind to smack Puck with the pillow.

Instead, he forced himself onto his elbows before leaning over the lump that was Puck (wincing as he did so), his outstretched fingers pressing the '_off_' button harder then was necessary. He was just settling back into a comfortable position when his eyes rested on the mass of tangled blankets that resided next to him, the only discernible body part being a leg that was dangled off the side of the bed.

How anyone could sleep like that puzzled Blaine, but he couldn't keep his amusement from showing. With the smile lingering on his face, he shook his head with a tiny laugh before sinking deeper into the blankets.

Blaine was just watching the covers rise and fall with his breathing when a thought occurred to him. _Kurt_. He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, unable to hide the surprise when it turned on. Squinting at the bright screen, it read 9 missed calls and 3 unread texts.

-**TBC?**-

**[First off, since I was in such a hurry to post chapter 2 I forgot to say thank you to everyone who followed **_**To You I Belong**_**. It really made me want to continue, especially the reviews. So thank you guys very much! **

**Second… In case you were wondering why the idea of one of them sleeping on the couch didn't come up, it was because Puck was trying to hide Blaine's presence. And seeing as the couch is in the living room, it would have raised suspicions (especially if it was Blaine sleeping there, aha)**

**And lastly… I'm**_** so**_** not used to writing, so forgive me for the bumpy start. It'll start getting more interesting soon! …I hope. Haha.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaine's PoV**:

[**1****st**** message**]_ Where are you? You were supposed to call me two hours ago! :( – K_

[**2****nd**** message**]_ Blaine… I'm starting to get worried. Please text or call me as soon as you can. - K_

[**3****rd**** message**]_ Okay. My dad is the only reason I am not driving to your house right now. Seriously, I am thinking of a dozen horrible things that have happened, so please, please, /please/ call me first thing in the morning - K_

Blaine re-read the messages again, his eyebrows knitted together and a small frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. How had it not occurred to him to call his boyfriend? They always talked before bed, and with everything they had been through, naturally Kurt would be concerned if he didn't hear from Blaine. His stomach did an unpleasant flip as guilt flooded his mind. Without sparing another second, he pushed the speed dial button for Kurt and pressed the device to his ear.

He didn't have to wait long before a soft _click_ sounded and a voice began speaking. "Thank God, Blaine! Where have you been? Are you okay?" Kurt's voice was filled with apprehension, and Blaine had to refrain from groaning at how stupid he'd been for not having called him sooner.

"I'm fine. Kurt, I am…_ so_ sorry for not calling you last night," Blaine breathed, keeping his voice low in the hopes of not disrupting the boy sleeping next to him. "I'm at Puck's right now." He knew he should tell him more, but every sentence he formed in his head sounded awful. Which, okay, sure – he _had _been pretty badly hurt, but he wasn't dying, and telling Kurt he had been jumped in the McKinley parking lot would only cause him to panic.

Kurt knew him better than anyone, however, and must have been able to sense his discomfort. A sharp intake of breath could be heard on the other end of the line followed by the sound of something being set down. "What happened and whose ass do I have to make Finn kick?"

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle softly. "It's fine, _I'm_ fine. I just… had a run in with some jocks yesterday. Puck ran them off before things escalated too badly." Which wasn't far off from the truth; Blaine would probably be much worse for wear if the boy hadn't stepped in when he did.

"Jocks? Oh my god, are you hurt?" Kurt's voice had risen in pitch, fear and trepidation lacing his voice.

"Kurt, please calm down. I'm fine, I promise, just a little banged up."

There was a brief moment of silence as Kurt took a few shaky breaths. "You're right, I'm sorry. I don't mean to freak out, it's just… ugh. I _knew_ I should have stayed with you. Do you want me to pick you up? Puck doesn't live too far from us."

Blaine smiled feebly, upturning his face to stare blankly at the ceiling. "No, it's okay. I'd like to properly thank Puck, and he's sleeping like a log so it might be a while…" He trailed off for a second, glancing at the lump almost affectionately.

It wasn't a lie, but he also couldn't deny that the idea of Kurt seeing him like this wasn't an appealing one. If he knew Kurt (which he did), he'd start overreacting and fussing over him, which Blaine really couldn't handle at the present. This wasn't the first time he'd been injured, and he sadly doubted it would be the last.

He wanted to think that at least Puck wouldn't be as smothering, but if last night was any indication… he shook his head, again finding himself smiling. Puck had really shown a different side yesterday, and it had been uplifting to see. _He may be a badass, but he can also be extremely caring and nice when he wants to be._ "I'll visit you first thing tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, be sure to rest and take it easy. And… and tell Puck thanks for me too. If you need anything, call me - I mean it." He could hear the sadness in Kurt's voice and knew he had been hoping to see Blaine today, but he just couldn't bear to let Kurt see him right now. They hung up shortly after exchanging goodbyes, and he tucked his phone back into his pants pocket.

Blaine considered trying to go back to sleep, but after a few minutes it was made apparent that he was officially awake. Sighing gently, he slid out of bed, taking care not to irritate any of his wounds as he snuck over to the bathroom. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, wondering whether he should wake Puck… after all, his alarm was probably set for a reason. But he was snoring (something Puck would later argue otherwise) so peacefully that Blaine couldn't bring himself to rouse him from sleep.

He slipped easily enough into the bathroom, relieving himself before wandering over to the sink to wash his hands. Blaine had been trying to avoid looking in the mirror, but the temptation was too much; he exhaled loudly at the image. He hadn't expected to look like sunshine and rainbows, but neither did he imagine this.

"When did that happen..?" he murmured, gently touching the cut on his cheek. To be honest, he barely remembered anything from the fight. Well, except the bat_. I definitely remember that_, he thought dryly.

He'd only been able to stare at his reflection for a while before he had to force his attention away; the sight brought with it bad memories from a time he didn't want to remember. He took only a few extra minutes to splash his face and attempt to do damage control on his head before moving back into the bedroom.

During his bathroom session, Puck had managed to sprawl out on the mattress, his arms wrapped loosely around the pillow Blaine had previously vacated. Now that he wasn't buried under the covers, Blaine was able to see what he was wearing… or wasn't, as the point may be. He was stripped down to his boxers… his very _form fitting_ boxers… and Blaine couldn't stop himself from staring.

He'd look like a model from a catalog if it wasn't for the open mouth and the river of drool coming from it. Regardless, Blaine couldn't help himself from thinking how hot he looked. There was seriously no denying Noah Puckerman had a very attractive body.

-**TBC?**-

**Ohhh boy, sorry for the HUGE wait! I've been distracted by trying to keep up with TV shows and other people's _a-mazing_ fanfics that I just sort of… put this off. *wince* Forgivesies? **


	5. Chapter 5

**(So I owe you guys ****another**** apology! But hopefully I'll write this story a bit more now that I figured out something to help me develop their relationship. Emphasis on **_**hopefully**_**. *coughs* Thanks for the reviews and most definitely for the patience - I feel really awful for taking so long.)**

**B**laine had remained in Puck's room for only a short while – it felt intrusive to simply stand by and watch the boy sleep (especially with how little clothing he had on) – before stealthily slipping out the bedroom door. He was still determined to stick around and properly thank Puck, but he would do so in the comfort of the living room.

But first… Blaine felt a tad guilty as he headed in the direction of the kitchen. It wasn't his house and he had no right to go digging around any part of their home without permission, but his stomach was not taking no for an answer. It wasn't long before his feet touched linoleum and the refrigerator was looming ahead (it was a small house, after all).

Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he dragged his feet deeper into the kitchen until stopping a few feet away from the fridge. He was just starting to pull it open when a voice accompanied by crunching met his ears. "Who're you?"

With a small yelp of surprise, the curly-haired boy spun around to find none other than Puck's little sister. She was sitting at the table, her feet dangling from the tall stool while she shoveled bites of what appeared to be Capt. Crunch into her mouth. The girl had on purple pajamas with Tinkerbell decorating them, her long dark hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. She was watching him curiously, her wide brown eyes blinking as she took in his beaten appearance.

"Uh," Blaine started, pausing briefly to clear his throat. "Blaine. I'm Blaine, Puck's… friend." They _were_ friends, right? The guy had trusted him enough to let him stay the night, so 'friends' seemed an appropriate enough term. "And you must be Alice, right?" He asked with a kind smile. Alice seemed taken off guard at the mention of her name, but she broke out into a wide grin. "Yeah! My brother talks about me?" She asked eagerly, her feet swinging back and forth in excitement.

Blaine chuckled. "Of course! He's told me so much about you." This was a huge lie; he only vaguely remembered hearing her name mentioned in Glee Club once or twice, but a little white lie couldn't hurt. She seemed thrilled by the statement and gave him a triumphant beam. "I knew it! I talk about him lots to my friends too. He's my hero, you know." She said matter-of-factly, nodding her head wisely before scrunching her nose up. "I don't think I've heard him talk about _you_ though," she pointed out.

"Oh. Well… we're new friends." He replied uncertainly, coming over to the table to sit across from her. Alice just shrugged her shoulders, apparently deciding to take his word for it. "So what happened to you?" She asked instead before stuffing another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

This caused a slight lapse of silence to develop. He wasn't an expert on children, but Blaine was fairly sure that telling her a group of guys had ganged up to perform a hate crime on the gay kid wasn't the right way to go. So instead, he went with an easier explanation. "We were playing football and I got a little bruised."

Alice frowned. "I've never seen anyone get that hurt playing football before. Puck let you get hurt?" She asked unhappily, studying his injuries from her position across the table. Blaine was suddenly reminded that he was still bare-chested, and awkwardly crossed his arms to cover himself. "Well, no. He actually helped me before it got worse," he tried explaining. "It just got out of hand, that's all."

Alice didn't look entirely convinced by his explanation, but instead of pressing for more details she pushed the box of Capt. Crunch over followed by the carton of milk. A few minutes later and Blaine too had a bowl of cereal in front of him, the two eating in companionable silence. Once both bowls were empty, Blaine quickly washed their dishes and put them away with Alice's guidance.

He was just beginning to consider returning to Puck's room when she spoke up again. "Sooo… Puck's still asleep?" She asked a little too innocently. Blaine rose one eyebrow as he regarded her, only too familiar with that look from years of dealing with Kurt. "… He is." He confirmed hesitantly.

A slow smile spread on Alice's face.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>uck was deep in sleep, his arms wrapped possessively around the spare pillow with his body spread-eagled across the mattress. He was just about to go rescue Sam and Dean Winchester from some demon bitch when laughter reached his ears. It sounded odd and misplaced in the scenario of his dreams, and he found his imaginary limbs stilled while his befuddled brain tried to place the familiar voices. It didn't take long for recognition to take root, and he soon found his heavy eyelids creaking open.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he lifted himself up on his elbows, distractedly wiping the back of his hand across his chin where drool was starting to dry. Again, the sound of giggling could be heard just beyond his bedroom door. One glance at his alarm clock was all he needed before pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. _Blaine_…

With a sleepy groan, he rolled out of bed and disentangled himself from the covers before dragging himself over to his dresser drawer and pulling on the first pair of jeans his hands came into contact with. He stumbled over to the door and yanked it open before blindly making his way down the hall, stopping in the living room and blinking at the sight.

Spread out on the floor were Blaine and Alice, the board-game Candy Land dividing them. They both had on ridiculous hats as well as feather boas wrapped snugly around their necks, and if it had been anyone else besides Blaine, Puck might have thought he was still dreaming.

Puck opened his mouth to say something smart ass, but what came out instead was "I need coffee."

Blaine looked up at the sound of his voice and gave him a bright smile – quite the change from the look he'd seen on the boy's face last night. Alice, on the other hand, chose to ignore him in favor of pulling a card from the pile. "Good morning," Blaine greeted cheerfully, to which Puck replied with a grunt as he made his way into the kitchen.

A short amount of time passed before he returned to the scene of the crime - dubbed such for disturbing his sleep - with a steaming cup of coffee clutched in his hands. Now that he was more awake, he regarded the two with a semi-amused smirk. "Pink's your color, Anderson."

Blaine rolled his eyes at him, playfully tossing the fuzzy pink feather boa further over his shoulder. "You're just jealous I have one and you don't." Alice giggled at this, grinning up at her brother while pulling her own neck piece closer. "If you play with us Noah, I have a Blue one with your name on it!"

Puck lifted his eyebrows, taking another sip of his beverage before replying. "Well, I _am_ the Candy Land champion. What kind of champ would I be if I didn't rise to defend my title?"

Blaine smiled shyly in approval, scooting a little ways over to make room for the teen while Alice squealed in delight. Once drained of coffee, Puck set the mug safely on the counter before plopping down in the space Blaine had just freed, watching as they reset the board.

An hour passed by in a blur of color, laughter, and teasing banter. Puck claimed the Blue boa, as promised, and managed to win the first game with Alice winning the second. Once the third round finished, this time with Blaine managing to pull ahead to victory (Puck claiming it was only due to his goodwill that he won) did they decide to pack it up.

"I forgot how much fun board-games can be," Blaine admitted fondly once the game was back in its box. Puck scoffed, closing one eye and peering at Blaine with the other. "Come over more and you'll be sick of them in no time."

**(Rawr. I planned for another part to be added here, but I figured you might be happy with this section _now_ rather then wait however-long-I-might-take to write the rest. I'll try to get the other part up soon!)**


End file.
